Nowa planeta do zbadania!
Odcinek 2. RTP Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Chris-Ostatnio w Rejsie Totalnej Porażki... 14 znanych frajerów zapisało się do programu,byli pyskaci,inni zrzędliwi a jeszcze inni weseli lub glupi. Zostali podxzieleni na 2 drużyny,Marynarzy i Rozbitków. Marynarze stali się Rozbitkami przez pomysł Joe'go,który poparła Dakotha,przez co na mecie Marynarze przegrali przez brak zawodników. Ostatecznie to Joe opuścił nasz program. Było czternaścioro,jest trzynaścioro frajerów walczących o tryliard dolców.Kto poczuje smak przegranej? Kto opuści show? Kto będzie miał satyswakcję z wygranej? Czy ktoś wymasuje mi kark? Na te i inne pytania znajdziecie odpowiedź czytając Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Intro Statek (lecący przez kosmos) Kabina Marynarzy Dakotha-Nie mogę uwieżyć,że przez Joe'go przegraliśmy! Freddie-Ty też się do przegranej przyczyniłaś histeryczko. Dakotha-KOGO TU NAZYWASZ HISTERYCZKĄ?! (Straszny głos) Freddie-Dobra,uspokój się.. Bartek-Mogliśmy cię wywalić! Dakotha-Nie-e boo.. Bartek-Boo? Dakotha-Jestem Kapitanem,Najwartościowszym zawodnikiem drużyny i z rozumem Luke-Z jakim znowu rozumem?! Bartek-Ty niemasz nic pod czachą! Dakotha-Mam,więcej niż ty! Bartek-Czego? Mózgu? Masz 2 mózgi? Dakotha-Żadnego mózgu! Venice-A co? Muszlę klozetową? Dakotha-I to nie byle jaką Sodie-Jesteś głupsza od......Lindsay! Dakotha-A głupia to co? zaraz,zaraz...Wy się ze mnie nabijacie?????!!!!! Freddie-Jak myślisz? Kabina Rozbitków Carly-Vivat dla nas! Krwawa Ella-Wiwat! Matsu-Gratulacje! Cour-Beze mnie byście nie wygrali! Victor-Mam nadzieję,że się nie pobrudzę przy wyzwaniu? Nicole-Wyluzuj. KWDR (Patrzy przez okienko)-Ludzie.....pat-pat...cie! Matsu-Rozkoszujemy się zwycięstwem! KWDR-JESTEŚMY W KOSMOSIE! AAAAA! Krwawa Ella-g-g-gdzie? KWDR-W kosmosie... Cour-Statek latać nie może KWDR-Nie wierzysz? Patrz przez okienko! Cour (patrzy..)-RATUJ SIĘ KTO MOŻEEEEE! Marynarze pobiegli do Rozbitków... Venice-Co jest?! Sodie-Duchy was napadły,czy jak?! Cour-jesteśmy w kosmosie! Venice-Spokojnie Cour... Cour-Nie jesteś moją mamuśką ani opiekunką Venice! Venice-Spokojnie,wieczorem poczytam ci bajkę. Wszyscy osłupieli... Bartek-eee,bajkę? Kosmos? Co tu się dzieje! Victor-To ona ci czyta bajki na dobranoc?! ha,ha,ha! Bartek-Chriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissss! Chris (przyszedł)-Jak się wam podoba kosmos? Bartek-Gdy wyjdziemy....Zabraknie nam tlenu! (Chris otwiera okno) Wszyscy-Chris! Nie! Chris-Wokół statku i was jest pole tlenowe. Stworzył je Max,więc nie marudźcie! Spotykamy się w stołówce za pół godziny! Gotować dla was będzie Chef,a moim pomocnikiem będzie Max. Max-Jestem tu jedynym mózgiem,najwyższej rangi...znaczy...prawie najwyższej.. ale wysokiej! Dakotha-Przymknij się! Max-Sama się przymknij Chris-Nie kłóćcie się,bo Ty Dakotha wylecisz a ty Max staniesz się zawodnikiem! Max-No Ok nie kłócę się... Później w stołówce... Stolik Rozbitków KWDR i KA (Zajadają się odchodami z marcewkami)-Pychota! Cour-eee,odmówię sobie Matsu (Do siebie)-Myśl,że to Japońskie żarcie......Mniam! Victor-Tobie to smakuje? Matsu-Dobre.. Nicole-Jak to? Matsu-Myślę,o Japońskim żarciu... Nicole-Tę spróbuję..... To jest... (Skóra jej pozieleniała,żygnęła i zemdlała) Chris (Wchodzi do stołówki)-eee,Chefie.. Chef zaniósł Nicole do kabiny medycznej.. Chris-Przerwijcie jedzenie frajerzy! Czas na wasze pierwsze kosmiczne zadanie! Dakotha-Myślałam,że dziś nie będzie... Bartek-A,będzie.. Luke-Dziś wygramy! Sodie-Kto dzisiaj jest kapitanem? Luke-Ja! Freddie-Nie! Ja! Dakotha-Ja! Bartek-Ja! Venice-Freddie! Sodie-eee,może Bartek Sodie-Kto za Bartkiem? Sodie podniosła rękę Sodie-A za Freddie'm? Reszta podniosła rękę.. Sodie-Ok,dzisiaj Freddie jest kapitanem! Freddie-Wygramy! Freddie-Sojusz Luke'a i Bartka może poważnie mi zaszkodzić,trzeba będzie go zniszczyć lub pozbyć się jednego znich. Najsłabszym ogniwem jest Bartek,to prawdziwa boi***a.Luke gdy Bartek zostanie wyeliminowany stanie się groźniejszym przeciwnikiem. Jeśli on planuje eliminację Bartka to będzie oznaczało eliminację. Trzeba tylko przeciągnąć na swoją stronę,ale kogo? Chris-zaraz lądujemy na Gliese 832 c,czyli planety niedawno odkrytej,która przypomina ziemię. Gdy wylądujemy objaśnię wam zadanie. 500m nad Gliese 832 c... Statek Chris (przez magnetofon)-Lądujemy,albo i nie...Chefie! Chef nacisnął guzik,wszystkie drzwi się otworzyłyły i wszyscy pokolei wylatywali... Dakotha (Do kamery)-Mamo! Jeśli zginę,to zachowaj sobie wszystkie pieluchy! Sodie-Pieluchy? Dakotha-eee,choooo...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sodie-ratunkuaaaaaaaa! (Wszyscy wlecieli...) Wszyscy są na planecie... Chris-Miękkie lądowanie? Mam nadzieję,że nie! Dzisiaj będziecie bawić się w badaczy planety,nasi specjaliści zbadali ją,więc która drużyna zbada planetę tak dokładnie jak specjaliści,wygra! Dakotha-EEE,Chris...a czyyy.. Chris-Cieszę się,że nie ma żadnych pytań! Uwaga! Chodzenie w ślady przeciwników to błąd,więc drużyny mają iść w osobnym kierunku. Chris-Ruszacie za 3,2,1 START! Drużyny pobiegły... Zadanie Marynarze Dakotha-Mam plan! Sodie-Jaki? Dakotha-Jako kapitan drużyny nie pracuję,wy za mnie to robicie. Sodie-Po 1-Kapitanem dzisiejszym jest Freddie Po 2 Ty pracujesz,albo wylatujesz Dakotha-Dobra,jak tu się traktuje coś wartych ludzi... (Sama do siebie) Luke-Dobra,Chris nam dał te dziwne urządzenia.. wyrzucę je... (Wyrzucił do wody,drużyna miała tylko jedno) Bartek-Coś ty zrobił? Luke-Gu,gu? ''Retrospekcja... Max wchodzi do kabiny marynarzy,wszyscy śpią,on włącza swoje małe urządzenie,dotknął nim Luke'a... Max (Do siebie)-Taak...Mój nowy Maxus3000 odmłodzi go! (Złowieszczy,cichy śmiech) I wyszedł ''Koniec Retrospekcji... Bartek-Ogarnij się człowieku! Luke-Mama! Freddie-Zostawmy go,potem po niego pójdziemy Bartek-Nie! Ostatnio Joe miał podobny pomysł! Freddie-No OK... Dakotha-Zostanę z nim! Venice-Jak chcesz.. Poszli Bartek-Podkradłem Chrisowi inne urządzenie... Freddie-Jakie? Bartek-To jest jednocześnie Ciśnieniomierz,termometr i różne co pomogą zbadać planetę. Mówiąc krótko to ma ponad 150 przydatnych funkcji. Freddie-To do roboty,ale gdy przegramy,to przez Dakothę. Kamera przyśpiesza i pokazuje drużynę badającą planetę.... Rozbitkowie Cour-Wygrać jest pięknie,mam nadzieję,że będzie tak cały czas! Carly-Pamiętaj,że zwycięstwo kiedyś się skończy Matsu-Wyluzuj,będziemy już zawsze zwycięzcami! KWDR-A to urządzenie,to pewnie coś do badania planety,nie? Cour-Dopiero zgadłeś Pusty łbie?! KWDR-Sam jesteś pusty łeb! Carly-Dobra,nie kłóćcie się! Victor-Mamusiu,boję się ciemności! Nicole-A temu co odbiło?! Retrospekcja Max wchodzi do kabiny Marynarzy i robi to samo co z Luke'm... Koniec Retrospekcji (R.S) Matsu-Nie wygramy z tym czymś! Cour-Masz rację.... Carly-Dobra,nie zostawiajmy go i nie popełnijmy tego samego błędu co Marynarze... Nicole-Tera to my jesteśmy Marynarzami a oni Rozbitkami! Cour-Nie znam cię Nicole.... Cour-Zawsze gdy ktoś przeczuwa zwycięstwo to przegrywa. Nie oglądała TP:wT,gdzie Amazonki były w Amazonii,Gwen myślała,że to dobty znak i co się stało? Przegrały!Więc gdy my przegramy zagłosujemy na Nicole lub na Victora. Carly-Według instrukcji ma to ponad 500 przydatnych funkcji. KWDR-To badajmy...Zara gdzie K.E? W lesie był głośnik. K.E mówiła przez to: K.E-Uwaga! Uwaga! Ogłaszam,byście nie próbowali podrywać Carly,Ponieważ ona was zdradzi! Słyszałam,że Chce zerwać ze swoim niby "chłopakiem" Davidem. Jeśli ktoś się do niej podwala ,niech się od tej wariatki odczepi! Powtarzam,odczepcie się od tej wariatki i ją WYELIMINUJCIE! Kamera przerzuca się na Chrisa Chris-Kurcze,ale to było podłe! he,he...Podoba mi się... Carly się wścieka,wyrywa kibelek i rzuca nim w kamerę,kamera się psuje KWDR-I to lubię w niej najbardziej! Victor-Caly jest gupia! Cour&Nicole&Matsu-Zostawcie ją... Carly-Dzięki... Cour-Może założymy sojusz? Carly&Nicole&Matsu-Ok...Kto kapitan? Cour-Mam pomysł,może Cour&Carly&Nicole&Matsu-Nie będzie żadnego kapitana! KWDR-Nie krzyczcie tak...Badamy,czy nie? Kamera pokazuje (W przyśpieszeniu) jak bada drużyna Rozbitków. Po pewnym czasie Marynarze i Rozbitkowie skończyli badania. Wszystko zapisano na kartkach,które wiozą w koszyku... Marynarze Venice-Na 100% Wygramy... Wyjmuje z kieszeni pilot z guzikiem Bartek-Do czego To? Venice-Chris dał potajemnie jednemu członkowi każdej drużyny ten pilot. Gdy się go naciśnie,to u Chrisa zadzwoni alarm i wygramy. Sodie-Bez pośpiechu Bartek-Pośpiech... Venice nacisnęła i wózek z badaniami eksplodował Bartek-Ale,ale.. I urządzenie też... Freddie tylko się uśmiechnął złowieszczo... Retrospekcja... Freddie się na chwilę schował,Max szybko przyszedł,przeciął pare kabelków.. Rozbitkowie KWDR-Co to za guzik? Nicole-Klikaj i nie marudź... KWDR nacisnął guzik,alarm u Chrisa się włączył Chris (Przez głośnik)-Rozbitkowie,poraz drugi jesteście Marynarzami! Marynarze! Spotykamy się na ceremonii eliminacji! Drużyna Marynarzy westchnęła... Ceremonia Eliminacji... Chris-Dzisiaj zawiedliście na całej linii! Znowu! Policzyłem głosy,podjęliście decyzję. Wymienię bezpiecznych graczy- Venice Sodie Freddie Luke Bartek,za to...nie wiem za co... Dakotha..też nie wiem.. Bartek-Za co? Luke-Jestem pewien,że wszyscy głosowali na Freddie'go! Sodie-Głosowałam na Venice! Chris-Nie było żadnego głosu na Venice! Retrospekcja: Sodie wychodzi z pokoju zwierzeń Sodie (Do siebie)-Żegnaj Venice... Luke odrazu wchodzi... Kamera wchodzi do środka a tam Luke podmienia głosy na Freddie'go. Wychodzi a potem wchodzi Freddie,Kamera przechodzi do środka a tam Freddie podmienia na 5 głosów na Bartka i 1 głos na Dakothę...I wychodzi... ... Chris-Nie oblejemy cię niczym i będziesz miał bardzo... nudny lot na ziemię... Postawimy cię odrazu na ziemi. Bartek wyszedł przez portal... Chris-Kurcze...2 podmiany głosów na raz. Tego się nie spodziwałem,czy Drużyna pozbędzie się Freddie'go? Czy Chef pojawi się w następnym odcinku? Czy K.E dostanie za swoje? Czy kiedykolwiek przestanę zadawać wam te bezsensowne pytania,na które raczej nie znajdziecie odpowiedzi w następnym odcinku? Czytajcie Rejs Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:RTP-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Yorgon'a